


If the stars fall from the sky...

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Sculpture, Sometimes at night Jongdae turns into a cat, climbs through the chimney to the roof and collects fallen stars into a wicker basket, puts on his beloved cloak, to please Baekhyun in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Форма: пластилиновая фигуркаФэндом: EXOПейринг/Персонажи: Ким Чондэ (Chen), намёк на Ким Чондэ/Бён БэкхёнКатегория: дженРейтинг: GЗадание: Дымоход#WTF_K_Pop_2018 #ЗФБ #спецквест #дайри #chen #cat_chen_au  (подразумевается #baekchen)





	If the stars fall from the sky...

Sometimes at night Jongdae turns into a cat, puts on his beloved cloak, climbs through the chimney to the roof and collects fallen stars into a wicker basket (To please Baekhyun in the morning)

______________________________________________________________

Иногда по ночам Чондэ превращается в кота, надевает любимый плащ, забирается по дымоходу на крышу и там собирает в плетеную корзинку упавшие звёзды (Чтобы утром порадовать Бэкхёна)


End file.
